A flexible package with an opening feature is disclosed e.g. in US 2006/0021894 A1. The opening feature is facilitated in a side wall and, upon opening, provides access to the articles contained in the package. The opening can be initiated by using an aperture. The package will tear open along lines of weakness. The lines of weakness extend to an upper edge of the package, while the aperture is arranged somewhat below this edge. Upon opening, the complete aperture is torn downwardly.
One of the disadvantages associated with this package is that it can accidentally tear if it is lifted at the external panel of a gusset. Moreover, the contents contained in the package will easily fall out of the package upon opening, as the opening provided is relatively large.
It is an objective of the present invention, to provide an opening feature for a flexible package, which does not open inadvertently.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a package with an opening feature where the articles or parts of the articles contained in the package do not fall out of the package after opening but are contained in the package. For example, if the articles are a multiplicity of diapers, the diapers should be retained in the package after opening.